


全圆佑大坏蛋

by SherrX



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherrX/pseuds/SherrX
Summary: 想写车的结果是俩破车想写文俊辉赌气的也没赌成功特殊时期 估摸着好多姐妹都工作了开始上课了写点破烂东西解解乏 如果能喜欢那最好了幼儿园水平不喜左上角箭头👌
Relationships: 全圆佑&文俊辉 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	全圆佑大坏蛋

坏人坏人坏人！全圆佑大坏蛋！文俊辉在心里骂着全圆佑，为什么文猫猫会这么生气呢？这说起来还是黑手党游戏的锅呢。  
“大家都怀疑谁？说一说吧，反正第一个晚上谁都没有头绪。”  
……  
“圆佑呢？”  
“我的话，俊尼。”  
文俊辉不可思议，腹诽：“全圆佑投我干嘛啦，铁狼哦不是铁黑手党吧这人！”，但是他说：“投我的话，今天要录到很晚哦！在我看来，大家都没抓准感觉，今天要出大事的！anyway～”结果归票的时候文俊辉还是拿到了四票。文俊辉内心激动但是表面上还是说：“啊今天录制要录到三点了。”  
从位子上走开的时候全圆佑还拉了一下文俊辉的袖子，他是在撒娇？管他呢！反正我文俊辉不开心！今天晚上要收拾他！哼！嚯哟？这人还不是黑手党呢？带啥节奏呢在这，呸！  
勾引录完上车回宿舍的路上，文俊辉给全圆佑发消息说：“等会儿回去你来我房间。”全圆佑收到这条消息还可兴奋了，想着今天晚上可以抱着软fufu的猫猫老婆睡觉露出了痴汉脸。（多菜呢）  
回到宿舍，全圆佑洗漱完了估摸着文俊辉也应该洗完了，跟崔胜澈说李灿要来留个门，迈着轻快的小步伐上楼找文俊辉了。文俊辉也让李硕珉把夫胜宽带回房间去了。  
“叩叩叩，俊尼我进来啦！”全圆佑戴着眼镜穿着居家睡衣抱着送给文俊辉的猫猫抱枕乖乖地站在门口。“嗯。”文俊辉靠在床板上应了一句。全圆佑锁上门就去挨着文俊辉坐：“呐，俊尼你上次说喜欢的猫猫抱枕，送给你！”文俊辉坐起身来看到猫猫抱枕笑开了，然后放下猫猫抱枕就凑上前亲吻全圆佑的嘴，全圆佑被文俊辉突然而来的主动吓到了，但是一想根本不亏，文俊辉软软的舌头伸进全圆佑的口腔里去找他的缠绵在一起。文俊辉和全圆佑亲的投入，文俊辉转了个身把全圆佑抵在床板上，从睡衣口袋中掏出两根带子把全圆佑的双手绑在床两边，全圆佑感觉到了不对劲，文俊辉离开了他的嘴唇，全圆佑睁开眼睛就是文俊辉大大的猫眼湿漉漉地盯着他看，还似有似无地带着笑，全圆佑疑惑地问：“俊尼…你干嘛呀…”文俊辉轻笑了一下，把全圆佑的眼镜摘下，拿出丝带轻轻地给全圆佑带上，绕到脑后绑好蝴蝶结，在耳边轻轻吐气用糯糯的声音说了一句：“你不乖，我要教训你哼。”  
之后全圆佑就感觉耳边的热气渐渐散去，睡裤被解开，直到内裤被褪去，自己的性器被文俊辉掏了出来含住“操。”  
文俊辉握住全圆佑挺立的性器，用嘴巴紧紧包裹着它，湿热的口腔内壁让全圆佑头皮发麻，低低地闷哼了一声，文俊辉灵活的舌头描绘着柱身上的突突的青筋，舔过吐出白浊的柱头。文俊辉卖力地吞吐着口中的巨大，一次比一次更加深入甚至顶到了喉咙引得文俊辉一阵干呕，牙齿时不时擦过性器，“嘶…”可现在最难过的还是我们全圆佑了。全圆佑又舒服又难耐，只能反复地伸腿曲腿，他现在就想把文俊辉按在床上狠狠地操一顿可是他不行，全圆佑沙哑着说：“俊尼可不可以帮我解开呀…我想看看你…”文俊辉没有搭理他，继续低头舔弄着，双手去玩弄囊袋，文俊辉口中越来越热越来越硬的性器他知道全圆佑快射了，于是他加快速度吮吸着，精液充满了文俊辉的口腔，咸腥味刺激着文俊辉的大脑。  
文俊辉吞下精液，凑过去把全圆佑眼睛上的丝带解开，全圆佑这一次睁眼看到的是，文俊辉因为几次深喉惹来的眼角泛红，还有精液留在嘴边的痕迹，心形的嘴巴微微张着喘着气，脸颊带着红晕，文俊辉拿过旁边的眼镜给他带上：“圆圆不愧是次镜呢，戴上眼镜真的好帅啊。”文俊辉边说边去拿床头柜里的润滑油，全圆佑心想：我不会要被俊尼上了吧，这怎么可以，要被队里的几个小子笑死了。  
于是全圆佑使劲扑腾，文俊辉瞪了他一眼说了句不许动不然不解了。全圆佑只好作罢，然后他就看着自己的小猫解开自己的睡衣，去抚摸胸前的两颗红樱，从嘴缝里流露出来的嘤咛声全都被全圆佑听了去，小猫的身体变得粉红起来，一只手往后穴伸去，全圆佑挑眉，就看着文俊辉当着自己面给自己做扩张，一根手指两根…看的全圆佑血脉喷张，他多想现在是自己在主导这件性事，他听着文俊辉一声接着一声奶奶的呻吟声，身下又挺立了。文俊辉伸出手指张开腿，对准全圆佑的性器慢慢的坐了下去，手撑在全圆佑的腹肌上，上面沾着肠液黏黏的。  
文俊辉慢慢扭动着腰枝，口中嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，玩味地看着全圆佑，然后对着他的嘴要亲不亲的，盯着全圆佑的眼睛说：“圆圆…嗯感受到了吗？”“什么？”“想玩…啊嗯…但是又…又玩不了的感觉呀…”  
“啊？什么意思呀” 文俊辉停下动作，嘟着嘴说：“圆圆今天为什么要投我是黑手党啊，别人都跟着你投，我第一把就出去了，我还想多玩一会儿，我好伤心哦…”  
全圆佑愣了愣反应过来原来是因为这件事，然后全狐狸眼睛一亮，拿出全演员的素养，做了一个比文俊辉还委屈的脸，眼睛里还噙着一点泪花：“那…那俊尼不要难过了好不好，你帮我解开，圆圆抱抱你呀，解开嘛解开嘛～求求你了～啊嘤～”文俊辉觉得当时一定是脑子里有浆糊才相信这个南韩妲己的话，这就是后话了。全圆佑盯着文俊辉给自己解开带子，咽了咽口水，突然翻身把文俊辉按在了床上，扶住自己的性器就进入了文俊辉，文俊辉大叫一声，狠狠地瞪了全圆佑一眼：“你混蛋！你无赖！你王八蛋！你不要脸唔…！”全圆佑随便他怎么骂，都受着，拉过他在空中挥动的双手放在他头顶上，笑了笑：“俊尼怎么骂都是全圆佑本人，但是全圆佑现在非常开心呢。”话音刚落，全圆佑就开始大力抽送自己的性器，囊袋拍打着肉体的声音夹杂着文俊辉越来越大声的呻吟填满了整个房间的角角落落，全圆佑在文俊辉耳鬓厮磨索取他的的甜美，奶香气充斥着全圆佑的鼻腔，全圆佑把文俊辉撞的说不出一句完整的话：“圆…啊圆嗯…唔好欺负人哦…呜呜呜…”文俊辉因为没有调整好呼吸，然后腰也酸，屁股也好痛哦，就哭了出来，软软的啜泣声挠的全圆佑心痒痒，他一下子慌了，边哄着边做完，文俊辉先全圆佑一步射了出来在两个人小腹之间，全圆佑一挺身也都送进了文俊辉的后穴里。全圆佑还鸡儿邦硬呢但是他看自己的宝贝肯定没有来第二次的想法了，文俊辉闭着眼睛，泪痕挂在脸上，嘴巴一张一合地，喘着气。  
全圆佑给文俊辉擦去眼泪，温柔地唤他：“俊尼，睁开眼睛看看我。”文俊辉睁开大眼睛，泪眼朦胧地看着全圆佑：“全圆佑大坏蛋，世界第一坏…”，全圆佑拨弄着文俊辉的头发丝慢慢地开口：“嗯嗯嗯全圆佑最坏了！大坏蛋！其实今天这么快让你结束游戏我也没有想到呀，我感觉俊尼好久没有跟我亲近过了，我就是想引起你的注意嘛，只是我也没想到会有别人跟我票，对不起，我错了宝贝，下次一定不会这样了！我们下次一起做黑手党好不好呀，情侣黑手党想想就有意思呢！你看我把你心心念念的猫猫抱枕给你买来了，你原谅我嘛～”文俊辉气鼓鼓地抬脚踢了一下全圆佑的小腿，然后伸手推了推全圆佑要掉下来的眼镜，吸了吸鼻子，黏黏糊糊地开口：“圆圆眼镜带带好…我的圆圆真的好帅呀嘿嘿，都不舍得生气了呢。手手给我看看，是不是勒疼了，都红了呢，给你呼呼～”全圆佑觉得文俊辉真的可爱到想揉进怀里只给自己看：“那我带你去洗一洗我们回来睡觉了好嘛？”文俊辉乖巧地点点头，双臂在全圆佑脖子后方勾好等后者把他抱起来，在浴室里全某有没有小动作我们这里是不知道的了就～  
全圆佑错了，他不应该把猫猫抱枕今天带来的，好不容易跟老婆睡一次觉，老婆觉得抱枕比他舒服就不抱他了！当事人就是非常后悔非常后悔，但是后半夜掉在地上的还是那个抱枕。  
夜晚的月光洒进房间，逆着光看见的是两个依偎在一起的身影。


End file.
